Attached
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Oishi encuentra a un pez muy triste al despertarse. Traducción autorizada por thehoyden. Eiji/Oishi.


Traducción autorizada por **thehoyden**

**Resumen: **Oishi encuentra a un pez muy triste al despertarse.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Attached**

* * *

Oishi encuentra a un pez muy triste al despertarse.

La razón de su aflicción es evidente —su compañera gris dorada está boca arriba en el tanque, y el desconsolado pececito está nadando tras el resto de su banco. Los zebra danio permanecen con la misma pareja de por vida; se encariñan y ya jamás se separan.

Oishi suspira y saca a Miho-chan del agua. Se pregunta qué sucedió, tal vez comió de más, tal vez estaba enferma. Tal vez estaba estresada por algún factor ambiental que Oishi todavía no ha tenido en cuenta.

Sabe a la perfección lo cortas que son las vidas de algunos peces, y algunos de ellos morirán sin importar lo que hagas, pero Oishi se encariña con lo que cuida. Sabe que necesita seguir con su día, alimentar a los otros peces y alistarse para ir a la escuela, pero sigue de rodillas en el piso, frente a la pecera, con el pequeño cuerpecito de Miho-chan acunado en su mano.

—Lo siento —dice, aunque no sabe si está hablándole a Miho-chan, a su pareja o a ambos.

Envuelve cuidadosamente su cuerpo en papel de seda, la echa al váter y baja a desayunar. En realidad no tiene hambre, pero come para que su madre no se preocupe.

Está lloviznando afuera, así que agarra un paraguas del perchero que está junto a la puerta. Se asegura de que sea el de plástico transparente —es un poco más grande que los otros, lo suficiente para compartir cómodamente, y a Eiji le gusta ver las gotas de agua cayendo del cielo a través del plástico.

Se ocupa pensando en las cosas que tiene que hacer hoy, la reunión del consejo de estudiantes a la que tiene que asistir y las probabilidades de que la práctica sea cancelada si la lluvia continúa. El tren, como siempre, está lleno y silencioso en la mañana, además de que hay agua por todos lados, ya que los trabajadores de la estación olvidaron sacar las fundas impermeables. Se pone sus audífonos y enciende su reproductor, pero ninguna canción parece adecuada y al final termina apagándolo, con la mirada fija en la ventana.

* * *

Eiji está esperando en la salida de la estación, su paraguas apropiadamente cubierto con su funda de plástico. Es azul con dibujos de monos en él y Eiji lo ha declarado el paraguas más tierno de todos, pudiendo competir sólo con su anterior paraguas naranja con patitos de hule —desafortunada víctima de la combinación de pavimento resbaladizo y Eiji en una bicicleta. A pesar de eso, Eiji siempre se mete debajo del paraguas de Oishi, dejando colgar el suyo de su muñeca, balanceándose mientras caminan.

Eiji tiene una lata de té con leche—el que más le gusta a Oishi, y que no se encuentra en las máquinas expendedoras de la estación de su casa. La abre, sujetándola con cuidado para evitar quemarse los dedos, mientras Oishi se acerca.

—¡Buenos días! —dice Eiji, y le ofrece la lata con una sonrisa somnolienta.

Oishi toma un sorbo y el líquido caliente se siente bien después de toda la lluvia y el frío. Se la devuelve a Eiji, que bebe ruidosamente y con un suspiro contento. Intercambian la lata por un par de veces más hasta que está vacía —la cafeína terminará haciendo efecto y Eiji volverá a ser tan parlanchín como siempre. Pero en la mañana, antes de la escuela, Eiji es así, tranquilo y somnoliento, y nada le gusta más que compartir té con Oishi.

Oishi desliza cincuenta yenes en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Es la mitad de lo que vale el té, algo de lo que Eiji ha dejado de quejarse, aunque solía apartar las manos de Oishi con un manotazo cuando éste trataba de ofrecerle la mitad del dinero de su té matutino. Era como un juego, cuando Oishi distraía a Eiji por tiempo suficiente para meter la moneda en su bolso, pero han estado encontrándose cada mañana para ir a la escuela desde el ciclo básico, y ahora Oishi la mete en el bolsillo de Eiji casi sin pensarlo.

—Vamos —dice, y abre su paraguas.

Es una caminata corta hasta la escuela, pero Eiji camina bajo el paraguas con él, sus brazos rozándose. Cuando llegan a la escuela, Oishi cubre su paraguas con la funda plástica y Eiji pone ambos paraguas juntos en el paragüero, atándolos con una cinta azul para que así nadie se lleve el de Oishi por error.

Oishi sólo se da cuenta de que ha estado perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Eiji le agarra el codo y dice—: Oishi, ¿estás bien?

Oishi mira sus ojos llenos de preocupación y responde—: Estoy bien. ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

Eiji no parece convencido, pero Oishi es terrible mintiendo. —Ya me lo contarás entonces —dice, y sólo él puede hacer que eso suene como una promesa y una amenaza al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana pasan normalmente, ni más despacio ni más rápido de lo usual. Fuji mira hacia la ventana, imperturbable, y Oishi consideraría hacer lo mismo si tuviera la costumbre. Que no tiene, por supuesto. El cálculo es tranquilizante y por un momento Oishi está sumido en integrales y límites y las radicales curvas de los gráficos dibujados a mano de su tarea.

Llega la hora del almuerzo, y de pronto se da cuenta de que el suyo se quedó en el mesón de la cocina. Suspira y se resigna a meterse a la fila de pan, lo que sólo le hace sentir mucho peor.

Cuando va a buscar a Eiji en su mesa para decirle que tiene que esperar en la fila, éste dice—: ¡Siéntate, Oishi!

—Olvidé mi comida...—comienza a protestar.

—Lo sé —interrumpe Eiji—. No lo llevabas esta mañana, así que salí antes de la clase y compré pan temprano.

—¡Eiji! —dice Oishi, un poco escandalizado—. Ni siquiera abren antes de que se termine la clase.

Eiji se inclina hacia adelante con aire conspirador. —Izumi-san, la mujer de cabello corto, me dejó comprarlo temprano. Piensa que soy _adorable._

Oishi trata de fruncir el ceño, pero falla, porque Eiji _es _adorable.

—Ves, compartiremos la comida... tú puedes comer algo de la mía y ambos comeremos anpan y estará bien, ¿cierto? —dice el pelirrojo. Oishi recuerda que aunque todavía tienen discusiones de vez en cuando, él y Eiji están tan acostumbrados el uno al otro de una manera que a veces le sorprende. Sólo Eiji notaría si Oishi olvidara su almuerzo, o recordaría que tiene un inexplicable aversión por el melonpan y que siempre preferiría comer anpan.

Eiji pone su bento entre ellos y hace un animado resumen de los eventos matutinos —al parecer, Tezuka ha vuelto a dejar a su profesor de matemática sin habla al corregirlo en medio de la clase. Oishi y Eiji no comen de los palillos del otro, pero a veces están cerca.

Oshi sabe que Eiji no ha olvidado su promesa de hablar, pero cuando Momoshiro se sienta en su mesa, triunfante con sus botines de la fila de pan, Eiji le da una mirada que dice _más tarde. _Más tarde resulta ser mucho más tarde, luego de las clases de la tarde y de una reunión terriblemente aburrida del concejo de estudiantes. Eiji se abalanza sobre Oishi cuando éste sale por la puerta.

—Pude haberte llamado —protesta Oishi—. No tenías que quedarte.

—Claro que sí —replica Eiji—. Nuestros paraguas están atados.

Al parecer, eso es todo. Es un indicador del tiempo que ha pasado junto a Eiji el que su lógica ya no desconcierte a Oishi.

La lluvia continuada significa que la práctica fue cancelada, así que se acomodan bajo el paraguas de Oishi mientras se dirigen a la estación.

Considerándolo todo, Eiji ha sido extraordinariamente paciente, pero así es como son las cosas con ellos: Oishi se preocupa por todo y Eiji se preocupa por Oishi. Aun así, Eiji ha resistido todo el día, por lo que Oishi no está del todo sorprendido cuando Eiji le arrincona en un pequeño hueco fuera de la calle, ocupado por una vieja máquina expendedora que nunca tiene más que Pocari Sweat. No es tan bueno como por el contenedor de escombros, pero han hablado aquí antes.

—Oishi está afligido hoy —dice Eiji.

Oishi asiente, aunque se siente un poco tonto por admitirlo.

Eiji es casi de la misma altura, sólo un par de centímetros más bajo, así que cuando envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Oishi, éste puede recostar la cabeza en su hombro. Eiji es lo suficientemente alto, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Oishi pueda aflojarse por algunos minutos. —Uno de mis peces murió hoy —murmura en el cuello de Eiji. Todavía no cree que debería estar deprimido por un pez, pero no puede evitarlo.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta Eiji, preocupado. Le ha puesto los nombres a algunos de sus peces.

Oishi suspira. —Miho-chan.

—Ohh, ¿la gris dorada bonita que estaba casada con Tatsuya?

El hecho de que Eiji lo sepa de inmediato hace que Oishi sonría un poco. —Sí, esa.

—Eso es triste —dice Eiji con sinceridad —le tiene cariño a los peces de Oishi, y los encuentra geniales, aunque no tan tiernos, dice, como al gato de Ryoma—. Era un pez muy bonito. También muy listo.

—Sí —dice Oishi finalmente.

Eiji retrocede un poco y encuentra los labios de Oishi con los propios —es un beso reconfortante, gentil y dulce. Eiji le ha acompañado en la muerte de algunos de sus peces, así que Oishi ya sabe lo que va a sugerir incluso antes de que lo diga.

* * *

—Tatsuya está solo —dice Eiji, acurrucado con Oishi en su cama. La única luz en la habitación es la de la pecera, y ambos ven a los peces nadar, simulando figuras hipnotizadoras.

—Tendré que comprar otro —dice Oishi, pasando distraídamente los dedos por el cabello de Eiji—. No se deben tener bancos con menos de seis peces de esa especie.

—Hmm —responde Eiji—. Podemos ir a la tienda de mascotas mañana después de la práctica. Escogeremos a una chica linda.

Suena tan serio que Oishi sonríe. —¿Con que andas buscándole pareja a mi pez, eh?

—Sólo quiero que todos estén felices —dice Eiji.

Oishi finalmente se levanta para apagar la luz de la pecera y se arrima hacia Eiji al volver a la cama, el pelirrojo ya adormilado y flexible. Recuerda un banco de seis peces grises dorados nadando por caminos ondulantes y se queda dormido lentamente.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Anpan: **__Los anpan son unos bollos dulces elaborados a base de levadura de arroz, la misma que se emplea para la elaboración del sake, y con un relleno de una pasta de judías rojas azucaradas llamada azuki._

**_Melonpan: _**_También conocido como pan de melón, es un pan dulce de Japón. Es blando, de forma redondeada y normalmente cubierto de una capa crujiente, parecida a la de una galleta. Su apariencia es similar a la de un melón. Normalmente no poseen dicho sabor (aunque en ocasiones se usa esencia de melón para potenciar su aroma), pero hay variaciones con sabor a chocolate, caramelo y otros, o bien rellenos de crema de distintos sabores._

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
